Stay With Me
by confused-bliss
Summary: Eric follows Godric onto the rooftop meaning to change his maker's decision. Meanwhile, Godric reminisces about their last night together. Warnings: SLASH, Meet the Sun Fix-it!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of True Blood. They are the total property of their creators. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is a repost of a long time ago. I had an issue that afflicted my computer at the time and I lost all of my True Blood stories. Some were Eric/Godric centered, and others were Eric/Sookie. If there is anyone out there has any of my previous stories saved into their own personal files, I would greatly appreciate it if you could contact me. Should I obtain them again I would be inclined to repost them again. Thank you. To any that haven't read this particular story I hope you enjoy it. Also: some of these stories were most likely written under my previous name of : kinnetic_bliss.**

**Warnings: Slash **

**Stay With Me **

Eric followed Godric out onto the rooftop where the sun was threatening to penetrate the morning sky. Godric watched as Eric moved in an almost trancelike state, much the opposite of the predatory gait that Godric had been long accustomed to admiring.

Godric surmised this was going to be most unpleasant. When Eric had arrived at the Fellowship of the Sun disrupting his well orchestrated plan, he had been conflicted in his thoughts. He had been angry that Eric had coldly used humans, irate at his interference, but mostly elated that his beloved Viking was by his side once again. He remembered just last night the private reunion they had shared following their return to the hotel... before the fated meeting with Nan Flanagan. One last beautiful moment to take with him now. Godric knew his last thoughts before he faced his final end would irrevocably be of Eric, the love that they shared, the tenderness of their last joining much different from so many of their more savage ones. Fucking Eric had given him some of the sweetest bliss in his 2000 years of existence. That was a constant and unchanging. It was more than a constant - it was his reality, regardless of the time and distance that had often separated them.

Godric had looked to Eric with a soft smile. "Would you join me in my quarters, Eric?"

"Yes, of course," Eric answered, his eyes glowing in a mischievous and reckless fire as only Eric's did for him.

They entered the suite with Godric turning to Eric with what he attempted to be a reproving look. "You took many risks coming here, my child. Placed innocent humans in peril."

"I know I did... and I would do it again. Bringing you home safely was my _only_ concern," Eric admitted.

"I was never in any true danger - if I did not choose to be. I told you this already. I could have destroyed all of them within moments...and you should well know this, Eric," Godric continued to scold him.

Eric nodded. "Yes, I know, however all the time you were missing, I had grown afraid for you, and I did interfere. I have no excuse to offer outside of my fear that something disastrous had happened for them to be able to capture you."

Godric began to disrobe, laying his clothing upon the chair before sliding beneath the covers. He held out his hand, "Rest with me, Eric... one more time?"

Eric smiled...fire kindling in his eyes. "Rest with you, Godric?"

Resting his head back against the pillows, Godric let his eyes wander over Eric slowly. Viewing Eric clothed or unclothed had always brought him so much pleasure. Godric had wanted Eric from the instant he had laid eyes upon him: knew he would have him from the moment he made his decision to claim him. The passion between them had never lessened over the years, decades, or even centuries. Godric smirked and answered, "I have always attained my best rest with you in my arms. Do I want more? You know that I always want you, Eric. What happens here will be your choice. However, tonight I do wish to find my sleep in your arms."

"Then, that is what you shall have," Eric answered, with a promise in his blazing eyes. He quickly shed his clothing, tossing them onto a nearby chair. Eric stood beside the bed for a moment - naked - looking upon Godric with a mixture of love and lust within his eyes. Godric smiled at him as he outstretched his hand towards him not only in need, but in welcome, as well. Beyond the love and desire that Eric displayed proudly was the look of complete devotion - that was always the side of Eric that truly moved Godric.

Taking Godric's hand he joined him on the bed... pulling Godric to rest upon his much larger chest, a position they had shared innumerable times. Eric reached down stroking Godric's hair... running his hand up and down his back. Godric sighed, snuggling in closer. Moments later Eric frowned as Godric began to almost giggle against his chest.

Eric looked down in confusion asking, "Something amuses you, Godric?"

"Mmmm... yes, a bit. Was thinking of what an odd sight we would appear to our underlings. We appear to be the antithesis of predatory now," he smiled up at Eric.

Eric smirked. "Yes, very true."

Suddenly with one swift and unexpected roll Eric was beneath Godric. The mood changes of the boy who had became a legend among their kind was something Eric had never learned to fully anticipate. One moment he was giggling with childlike wonder, and the next he was hovering over him... eyes blazing with fury or lust - whichever the case may be. This time it was most assuredly lust.

Reaching up, Eric pulled the perfect lips of his maker towards his... kissing him with all the frustrated longing he had felt within all the years of separation. Godric returned it in full measure.

"I have missed you too, my Viking. Could you give me this night, Eric? Let me show you how precious a gentle lovemaking can be," Godric whispered, as he kissed his way down Eric's chest... until he reached the prize he wished to capture one more time, unbeknownst to Eric for the last time in accordance with what he planned to do very soon.

Eric moaned out his response, "You can take me however you want, Godric. It's been entirely too long."

Godric looked up at him as he took Eric's cock immediately to the back of his throat in one beautiful motion... releasing it only long enough to murmur, "Indeed it has, Eric." Godric returned to his ministrations. Intent on giving Eric a memory to hold onto in the dark hours he would soon be facing.

Forcing himself to return to the present and this final goodbye with his child, Godric felt complete peace with his decision... and yet despair with what it was doing to the one he loved above all others.

Turning his back on his tormented child, Godric looked out towards the horizon and then spoke, "2000 years is enough."

"I can't accept this. It's insanity," Eric answered, his voice breaking.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here," Godric said, turning to look at Eric.

"But, we _**are**_ here!" Eric uncommonly screamed at Godric.

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right or wrong - only survival or death."

"I told a lie as it turns out," Godric answered, watching Eric closely... knowing he was close to breaking down.

Eric moved closer. "I will keep you alive by force!"

"Even if you could... why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked him in despair.

Eric began to break down, begging Godric not to do it... all Godric could do was remind Eric of all the love that they had shared... will him to accept this decision. And then, Eric did what Godric thought impossible. He found his 2000-year-old heart broken at the devastation his beloved child was now displaying. Eric fell to his knees... sobbing aloud, unashamed... revealing all of his love and devotion for Godric, tears of blood falling from those beautiful eyes.

As Godric whispered to Eric to let him go, and viewed the raw pain in Eric's eyes... feeling it in their bond, Godric almost became undone. When Eric told him he would stay and die with him... Godric knew he must command Eric to leave. He could feel the sun was so very near them now. They did not have much time left. He would not allow Eric to sacrifice his life. He knew Eric so well... he was stronger than even he realized. He would survive this loss, and move forward - in time. For now, he needed to get him off of this roof. The rest would fall into place.

"I won't let you die alone," Eric said in determination.

Stroking his beautiful head one last time, Godric spoke the words that Eric could not – would not disobey. "Yes, you will. As your maker - I command you."

Eric stood up then, as his eyes fastened on Godric... love and despair blazing in them. Blood red tears upon his face. He looked to the stairs seeing Sookie standing there, knowing she was here so Godric would not face this alone. He appreciated that. Yet, hated that she could share his last moments with him... and not be able to himself.

Beginning to back away as Godric's eyes and supreme will demanded him to do, Eric resolved to try again. He winced in the pain he felt as he was disobeying Godric... but, he had no choice. He loved Godric too much to just let him go.

He begged him again. "Godric, don't do this. Come with me now. Give me more time to prepare... I am begging you, give me that much."

"Eric, understand me... all that would be is a delay - a prolonging of the suffering. Let me end this now," Godric said, looking into Eric's eyes beseechingly, while knowing he would have to force him to leave.

"The moment the sun destroys you, I will be back out here to follow you. Once you are gone, you cannot issue further commands," Eric fervently proclaimed, his eyes focused upon Godric, fully knowing his maker could feel what he felt... know that the words he spoke were in truth.

Godric looked back at the skyline slowly beginning to appear... knowing he must hurry. "Doing so, you would disrespect me, Eric."

"I do not care. All I care about is keeping you here... with me," Eric hissed. "Come home with me. Let me show you something different... away from this wretched place," Eric whispered, looking deeply into Godric's wavering eyes, reaching up to stroke his maker's beautiful face.

Shaking his head sadly, but looking at Eric with loving admiration he whispered, "Why did you have to come to Texas and unrest all of my plans?"

"Because it was meant to be... as we were always meant to be... and it's not going to end – not like this. I cannot accept that, not yet. Just some time... that's all I am asking - for now," he said, moving closer to Godric.

"You do know if I go with you I could punish you for your disobedience?" Godric reminded him.

"Yes, I accept that. I will take it gladly if you will just exit the roof with me now," Eric told him.

"Very well, my child. I will give you time to adjust. I need you to remember that this is just a delaying tactic. This will happen," Godric answered, as he allowed Eric to lead him to the stairway doors where Sookie still stood.

Eric smiled at her, stroking her hand softly. "Thank you for trying to help. It appears it will not be necessary."

She looked at them both, a smile quickly emerging. "Yes, I see that. I am glad it all worked out... for both of you."

Godric smiled at her warmly. "Thank you for your concern, Miss Stackhouse. You have been a good friend to our kind... it gives me hope for the future."

"I hope it does. And please call me Sookie," she said, continuing to smile at them both. "Now, you two need to leave this roof."

They both laughed, eyes widening seeing the first peek of the sun on the horizon... momentarily transfixed at the beauty of it. Feeling steam rising off of their sensitive skin they both left the roof. Sookie went back to her room with Bill, and Godric followed Eric into his suite.

Closing the door behind them Godric turned to Eric. "I cannot promise you how long I can give you, but for now... I will give you time. I will come with you, and learn about your life in Louisiana. And of course, I will try not to interfere if I see your underlings disrespecting you. That will be harder than what you did on the roof tonight."

Eric laughed. "You will not interfere if someone wrongs me? I have total faith in you, Godric... but come on... that is a bit of a stretch."

"Cheeky brat. How I love you, Eric," Godric whispered, looking deeply into Eric's eyes as he pulled his head down to kiss him where the blood still stained his face... licking away the last remnants of those precious tears. This kiss not sexual... more of an expression of the total love and connection that they shared.

"I love you too, Godric. Now and forever," Eric answered, pulling his maker into a warm embrace against him, vowing he would find a way to make Godric content in this life. He would not, could not, lose him... ever. "Let's go find our rest now. I hope you are intending to find it in my arms."

Godric nodded. "I am alive now because of you. It's my hope to spend the rest of my days finding my rest within your arms. However long that may last."

"That will be forever. I don't ever intend to be separated from you again," Eric answered with determination as he led him to the bedroom, entwining himself in the embrace of his maker, and his lover.

Godric smiled as he wrapped his arm tightly around Eric... laying his head upon his chest... gazing at Eric with profound love; seeing he had instantly succumbed to his rest. He would give Eric time. He would discover more about his life in Louisiana. He kissed Eric's chest softly before lowering his head again, closing his eyes... ready to join Eric in sleep, thinking perhaps Eric was correct. They had always been meant to be, as they had always found their way back to each other. Now and forever... a circle that was intended to remain eternally unbroken.


End file.
